Angels fall first
by houseling
Summary: Castiel goes missing. No one knows where he is and Dean starts to worry. Sam is off with Ruby somewhere doing God knows what, more seals are being broken. Dean thinks it can't go worse when an angel makes an appearance and asks a favour.
1. DEAN'S VISITOR

Title: **ANGELS FALL FIRST **

Author: _Houseling aka Mika_

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!! DON'T SHOOT!!!! Yeah, don't own them. All shouts go to Kripke and the gang for giving us SPN to play with...

**Summary:** Castiel goes missing. No one knows where he is and Dean starts to worry. Sam is off with Ruby somewhere doing God knows what, more seals are being broken and Dean is suffering from insomnia. Just as Dean thinks it can't go more worse, he gets another angel to deal with who decides to ask Dean for help in finding Castiel.

HurtCastiel, AngstyDean, BadassSam, AnnoyingRuby and a little bit of suntanned Bobby with appearances of Alastair and Lilith.

It will be three-four chapters long.

Warnings: Yeah, there will be torture, cursing, chopping off heads, doing bad things with demons... maybe some mature content. You know... The usual fun!! **SPOILERS ALL OVER!!! FOURTH SEASON.**

A/N: Started this whilst on three cappuccinos, a bag of cookies and three exams behind me. Also, I'm suffering from serious Castiel withdrawals which might result in craziness and diabolic plot. As you can see from my other fics, I have adopted a brand new archangel which si female. Mostly because there aren't any in the show. Which is sad. But I'm loving Misha and Robert so I don't whine too much... hehe... The title was inspired by the song named _ANGELS FALL FIRST_ by _NIGHTWISH_: Awesome song!!

Off with the story...

_**Chapter O N E- Dean's visitor**_

Blue eyes stared at him, seemingly unblinking. They were so familiar yet new. They weren't the ones he wanted to see at the moment. Dean gulped and blinked back at the figure sitting at the end of his bed. It was a she. And since Anna, there wasn't any she-angels. He figured angels were solely male. You know, warriors and all, but he was proved wrong. That was a common thing nowadays.

"Where is he?" he asked in slightly broken voice. "Am I dreaming again?"

He must be because Sam wasn't there and the figure was slightly radiating light. Her hair was ebony black and straight with silky strands framing her face. She blinked at him and just lowered her head and sighed. Dean almost growled with anger at her for stealing his moves. That was what he used to do. But then he figured they were all running this vessels the same way.

"We do not know." Strong voice laced in a whisper came from her pale lips.

Dean's eyes widened and he stared in shock. How could they not know? He was their warrior. Their little Power Ranger. Doesn't God keep track of them?

"What do you mean?" he hissed at her and she raised her head, meeting his fiery gaze with her icy.

"We cannot locate him. Something is preventing us. We searched, but..." the defeat was evident. Anna once said they held no emotions, but this was broken and sad.

The pause she made and icy eyes suddenly melting told him how serious it all were. She was worried. The angel on his bed was worried. About Castiel. Dean almost whimpered. The one who saved him was now lost and Dean wasn't able to help. If his own kind didn't know, if God didn't know where he was, then how would Dean find him?

"You can help... That is why I am here." she spoke and he breathed a strong breath.

"Don't read my mind..." he growled at her. Only he was allowed to do that.

She just let out a sigh and cocked her head to one side, letting him get over his anger. Dean could swear that it was Castiel before him. The similarities were heartbreaking. He never responded to his anger solely because he knew it was pointless. She obviously knew him as well as he did.

"Still... You can help." She offered because silence was too long and Dean was lost in his own mind.

"How? If you can't..." he started and she stopped him with a stare.

"You carry his mark. You carry our mark. Maybe we can find him through you." She offered again as hope filled her voice. Her gaze was intense and she was looking for a conformation from him that he understood.

Dean thought about it. About the mark. His mark. It was more his than theirs. They never found a common ground with him as Castiel did. Uriel wanted to gank him and Anna... Well, she wasn't an angel. Not then anyway. This angel wanted to do the same thing Pamela did? Probably. He raised his gaze and noticed that she once again read his mind as she let out a small smile as he realised.

"You want to find him through the mark on my shoulder?" he instinctively grabbed his shoulder and her eyes snapped toward it.

It was dark in the room and the moonlight was close to nonexistent, but her eyes were sparkly. Sparkling with a realisation and curiosity. It was weird.

"Yes..." she breathed out and her gaze returned to his. "There are not many people who were marked by us. Few special people."

In another words, he was special. Again with that. Now, that was really annoying. But Castiel did mark him and it was a possibility he couldn't let just slip away. His hand slowly pulled the sleeve of his shirt up to reveal the red hand print. It was still red and scarred. How could it not be? He did pull him out of Hell. Her gaze was fixed on the mark. Her eyes were slightly wide and the face she made was slightly shocked.

"Before the groping starts, who are you?" he asked with a slight grin on his face.

If the situation goes too serious, just smirk. Her gaze still remained fixed on the scar as she gazed at it like it was sacred. If it can save Castiel, then it truly is sacred.

"My name is Sariel. I am the second general of the Heavenly Army next to Michael." She spoke with divinity in her voice and Dean gaped.

A general of the Heavenly Army was in his room, asking for help on finding Castiel. This was even worse than he thought.

"You were sent to find him?"

"Yes. Uriel and the others are searching as we speak. Others are standing their ground in battle. Watchers keep us noted, but since the incident with the fallen angel, we were to cut down our communication ways. That is how we lost track of Castiel." She let out a sigh.

"What happened to her? To Anna?" he asked. He wanted to know, but nobody wanted to say anything. Sam and him didn't hear anything from them in months.

"After she stole her grace from Uriel, she was judged. An entrance to the Father's house was never granted. She made her choice and she never repented. But that is of no importance right now. I need to..." she stopped as she picked up his thoughts.

There we go again. Cold, heartless bastards. They never granted her entrance in Heaven. She was an innocent angel who wanted to feel. Who wanted to experience what was like to be human.

"We are angels. If Father wanted us to be humans, he would have not made us as angels. Our duties and purpose goes far beyond anything you can imagine. She rejected it and left us. Without ever feeling sorry. Now she wanted to come back for wrong reasons. Deceiving herself and us." Sariel was getting tired of this conversation.

So was Dean. These creatures will never get it how it was to feel like this. To be helpless little creature that just roams around without a real cause. This is how Dean felt at the moment. Then the situation acme back to him. Castiel was missing. Dean frowned and nodded at the angel before him.

"Just do it and find him!" he growled at her, trying to cut his time with this creature as soon as possible and finding Castiel.

Those blue eyes bored into his eyes and he felt a warm feeling wash over him. Not even realising she moved, until her palm and fingers were exactly on the mark. It was one moment of ice that flew through him before fire, light and pain exploded all over. In his eyes, in his body, in that mark. The last thing he saw before he only saw darkness, where two bright azure lights before him and shadowy wings as the room exploded in light.

He was jerked awake. Which was a mistake, because his head throbbed and the room spin and holy hell was he dead or alive? He tried to recall what last happened and when he did, Dean tried to find teh culprit.

And bloody hell, she was there. Dean was on the bed and she sat there. He could feel her thighs against his own and the unnatural warmth of the human she was inhabiting. Crap, when did they stopped looking like tax-accountants and politicians? Dean figured he was still dizzy. That's why the image swam before his eyes.

"Here... Drink this." she spoke and offered something.

Something wet and cold and in a glass. She lowered it to his lips and he took a gulp of fresh water. Okay, so she had good bedside manners. Go figure.

"Did the groping helped?" he asked and for the first time focused on the creature before him.

And what he saw, he truly did not like. So much fear and dread in angel's eyes was never a good sign.

"I know where Castiel is..." she said with almost broken voice.

**A/N: **EVIL!! I'm EVIL! Want more? Cause I would love to give you more...

Reviews would be love. And I have cookies so come on! Leave me something. ;)


	2. LOST SOULS

**A/N;;** Thank you for all the reviews!! You people rock! This was a long waited update!

**Chapter T W O- Lost souls **

It was darkness. Something like he never experienced before. And he did fought in the War and went to Hell to grab one soul. But this was… Unsuspected. The smell of sulphur filled his nose again and he knew he was close. He could feel the cold air blowing on his exposed skin. His coat and shirt were discarded somewhere while he was just hanging there. The shackles were raw against his wrists and his head hang low.

Almost looking like he was defeated, but he wasn't. He knew that it was just a matter of time before salvation comes. His prays were spoken to the dark sky above him, but still nothing.

"No daddy to run to now…" the sinister voice came crawling from the darkness and invaded his ears. It wasn't the same tone as before. No, that vessel got destroyed, but unfortunately the demon lay within a new one.

Castiel kept his silence. He has been doing so for the past two days since he found himself here. The vessel was heavily beaten, but no tearing of the flesh or demonic torture was stowed upon him. And Castiel wondered why. Was Alastair waiting for something? Or someone?

"Little boy blue…" the voice came back and suddenly Castiel's head was jerked upward toward the face of evil. White eyes of a fallen one. Castiel could see past the human shell this demon was using and it was not pretty.

The distorted image of a long decayed demon that fell out of grace once. So ugly and foul that it made Castiel physically sick. The two fingers on Castiel's chin were cold and hot at the same time. Hell fire. He figured. Castiel just cast a glare in Alastair's direction and kept his silence. Then he was faced with the most sinister stare he ever saw.

"They are coming to get you…" Alastair sing-sang and Castiel's eyes widened.

It must have been a welcomed reaction to Alastair because he grinned. He knew that Castiel knew what this meant. The two brothers are walking into a trap. If they come here, Alastair would kill them all, and there will be no hope anymore.

"You will not succeed in your plan." Castiel spoke in calm voice. "They do not know where I am. You put good protections on this place if even my brothers cannot find me."

But as he knew, they weren't omnipotent. Angels had their limits even though there weren't as many as multiple as humans did. There was no way that the brothers found a way to find him. Though, he knew just how resourceful they were. Castiel noticed that Alastair was keeping a close eye on him, probably knowing what he must be thinking about.

"And now we can finally have some fun." Alastair added and Castiel's eyes narrowed. So this was what Alastair was waiting for.

A sense of dread came over him as a cold metal was pressed to his upper arm. The warm blood merged with the cold metal as it spilled slowly to the ground and Castiel could only watch it slip away.

**

* * *

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Why would they take him?" Dean snarled at the unsuspected angel and she raised an eyebrow at him. His hands were holding the wheel tightly as he growled at her. "Don't you people watch over your kind? How can you not know where Castiel wandered of? He's not exactly twelve and little?"

Come on. Everywhere the guy went, things blasted and sparkled and what ever else. The guy was powerful and could smite his way. So who would have an upper hand on him? Now, he knew that he was yelling at the wrong person.

Of course, she didn't deserve this. Sariel was nothing like Uriel. Sure, she wasn't Castiel, but she was an angel. But Dean was frustrated and angry. Angry at those bastards that took Cas away and at him for not being able to finally get an upper hand on those demons.

"We are not all powerful." Sariel spoke calmly and Dean cursed under his breath. "Cursing does no good."

It was the driving that was the most annoying to Dean. The simple drive and the fact that he had an angel in the passenger seat. Sariel told him where Castiel was. At least she thought she recognised the place. Being away from Earth for so long made her a bit lost, but she assured him that she would be able to feel him when they come near. So Dean nodded, grabbed his pants and called Sam. He was off with Ruby and Sam told him to pick him up. It seems that Ruby didn't serve as a Taxi service. Ah, well… You can't have perfection.

"Yes it does!" Dean lied through his teeth and he knew that she was able to pick it up, but she kept her silence.

He wondered if there was a Prime Command to just hold your silence when arguing with Dean Winchester. Cause she just turned her head toward the dark horizon before them. Her eyes were fixed on the road ahead and he could feel the tension rolling of her. So much for the cold, marble statues. When one of their was in trouble, they were as jumpy as the humans were. One of their. Castiel was an angel.

"He is my brother you know…" she spoke, breaking the eerie silence.

"I know." He spoke, not quite understanding what she meant. He figured they were all brothers and sisters. It was how it went up there in the house upstairs.

"Sometimes Father creates angels that share more connection than others. Like your version of siblings. Younger siblings." She spoke, turning only her head in his direction and Dean tore his eyes of the road.

Now this was just creepy. How could they turn their heads without moving their bodies? Dean stared at her for a second. Funny, Castiel had a sister. In a more important way than usual sibling manner. He was a younger brother to someone. Then he turned his head back to her and noticed she still had a meaningful glow to her eyes. Then he understood what she wanted to say. He was her Sammy. Dean almost dropped his jaw to the ground.

The moment he figured it out, she nodded slightly and turned her head back to the road. Like she was glad he finally understood. Oh, he wanted to bang his head on the steering-wheel. This was so messed up. Then he thought about it. It actually made sense. Even though the texts never mentioned much about Castiel (and Sam, Dean and Bobby searched all there is) figured there was a reason why he was the one ordering Uriel (archangelic fire of God, Sam' version, resident angelic dick, Dean's version) around.

"Is it like twins?" Dean found his voice again, cursing his curiosity.

Sariel was silent in her thinking and then just shrugged, her eyes all vibrant again. "Could be. If I would to use that terminology, but it is not the same."

Dean nodded. That made sense too. No wonder they sent her to find him. Sariel was linked to Castiel, Castiel was linked to Dean and Dean was apparently up for angelic groping. All good. He gazed at the gas station where they were suppose to pick up Sam. Dean pulled up a car next to it and Sam came forward. No Ruby. Dean had to breathe out. Sure, he was thankful for the whole babysitting of Sam by Ruby, even if he heard too many details, , but he still didn't trust her.

"What is going on?" Dean didn't even realise that Sam was next to the car and staring suspiciously at the woman in the car.

Yeah, Dean kinda forgot to mention that particular piece of information to Sam. He just blurted out 'Cas is missing and I know where he is'. Sam blinked at the girl and then back at Dean. The question was there. Who the hell is she now?

"You picked up a girl?" Sam asked suspiciously and Deans hook his head.

"She picked me up…" Dean drawled in sarcasm wondering when will angels stop dropping by unannounced in his motel room at night. Though he was kinda glad she found her way to him.

Sam's eyes widened at the stoic face that sat in the passengers seat, patiently waiting for the discussion to finish. Sariel must have been well informed about them. She didn't behave like Uriel even though both were archangels. She didn't had that threatening sense around her. Sariel was more eerie and peaceful. And it was freaky. Like creepy kinda freaky. Dean shook his head a bit to clear his mind and waved in Sariel's direction.

"This is Sariel. Another angel of the Lord. She is looking for Castiel." Dean said to Sam as he noticed Sam's eyes going wide a bit.

Even though Sam experienced some bad angel moments, he was still all curious about them. And Dean was glad for it. He figured that it still made him a bit Sammy. Like he used to be. Without the demonic suite to follow him around or demonic glows. That childlike curiosity that sparkled in Sam's eyes as he moved toward the car's back seat, made Dean sure that no matter what anybody says, he was still Sammy.

"Nice to meet you, Samuel Winchester." She spoke when Sam crawled into the back seat and remained at his spot, a bit away from her.

Dean blinked. Sariel gazed at Sam like she was gazing into his very soul and Sam just laughed nervously. The tension was suddenly sky high. Sam behind practically glued to the window, Sariel staring at him like she was reading his mind (which wasn't far from the truth, Dean figured) and Dean staring at them both like in a tennis match.

"I wont do you no harm, Samuel." Suddenly that calm voice pierced the silence and Dean and Sam gaped at the woman. "I know you had somewhat bad experiences with my brother, Uriel, but not all of us sing the same song."

Damn those cryptic lullabies they were all selling. Who's singing what? What are they, the angelic quire? Dean just wanted to bang his head on the dashboard. Then when his eyes found Sam's wide ones, he noticed a faint shimmer in them. Dean blinked, but it was gone. His head whipped toward Sariel and she just smiled in that fucking cryptic way and sat back in her spot. Like nothing happened.

"Okay… Let's get going." Dean said after a long pause and started up the car. "Big sis over here will tell us where to go."

**

* * *

SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Hours passed and it started raining. It washed of some of the blood and Castiel felt a bit cleaner. The pain was subsiding and he knew that that particular thing pissed Alastair of. He wanted screams and begging from his victims, not rock-solid strength. Castiel's face frowned at the demon before him as he glared at him. He let out a breath and felt his ribs crack a bit at the sudden movement.

"You are all the same. No feelings at all." Alastair remarked with a sneer and Castiel cocked his head to one side.

"You should have thought of that before you took a warrior of God." Castiel returned in his stoic voice.

He wasn't about to show how much it hurt him to let this vessel be destroyed in such a manner. This beautiful human form he was inhabiting. Destroyed and tortured for Alastair's sick pleasure.

"Funny little boy." Alastair came closer and ran the knife slowly down Castiel's upper arm. The blood started dripping again as it merged with rain. "You do not even know the reason you are here."

"Oh, do enlighten me, Alastair." Castiel spoke again and glad at him. This was pathetic. Alastair was clearly stalling due to the fact that Winchesters still haven't made some miraculous entrance.

"Don't tell him just yet… You'll spoil the surprise. And I like surprises." Girly voice came from nowhere.

Castiel almost let out a groan as he recognised the foul stench of a fallen angel. Mighty powerful and old one. His eyes narrowed and the cuts on his face stung as he did it. But he wasn't about to back down.

"Oh, you shouldn't have messed up his face. It's so pretty. Puppy like." She came closer and hissed in an unnatural voice, her hand flew toward his bloody face.

Her sulphur breath washed over him and he cringed. He could see the foul creature before him beneath the flesh of a young girl with vibrant blue eyes. Her dark brown hair fanned around her and her long fingers rolled across his cheekbone, making a sharp pain flash across his body.

"Belial… Get your paws of him. He's mine!" Alastair snatched her hand away and Castiel stared in shock.

Because Belial growled and slammed her fist in Alastair so hard his head snapped back. And Castiel stared struck in awe as much as Alastair was. Then Belial just giggled and returned her eerie red eyes toward Castiel. Looking at him like he was her lunch.

"You look like somebody took your lollipop." She remarked and Castiel just stared, his eyes almost unmoving. "Guess what, Cas…"

Her head moved toward him. Castiel hissed at her closeness, but also at the use of that nickname. She wasn't entitle to it. Only he was the one who could call him that and get away without Castiel 'Cas' smiting him. Belial rolled her nose across his bloody neck, darting her tongue out to taste the blood, making Castiel move away, but shackles were holding him close.

"You are going to die." She laughed against his ear. "You took our pet away and now you'll die and go to Hell instead of him."

His eyes widened on instinct at the prospect of someone like him in Hell. Her nose ran across his jaw and suddenly her face was before him.

"And Sam will be the one to send you there." She grinned a feral smile and his insides flared in anger and fear.

**

* * *

A/N;;** Sorry for the lack of update University and finals came between me and the fics. Ah, well. Hopefully you're still here with me. And as for the whole younger sibling thing. I kinda felt all warm and fuzzy at the idea of Castiel having an older sister. Kripke doesn't respect the angel lore, now why should I? *insert mad laughter here.

Read and review. More to come with faster update. I promise!


	3. POKER FACE

**A/N;;** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS!! And for all the alerts!! It made me write all that faster knowing you're waiting. Hope you'll like this one too. A bit more of Cas whumping so beware.

**

* * *

Chapter THREE- Poker face**

Dean has seen many things in his life. First he had almost thirty years of life spent on Earth, then forty in Hell. And that was much. All the things he saw and experiences he had never prepared him for this. For the wrath of a single angel. Her eyes blazed with unseen fire. So bright and powerful it made Dean hard to look at her. It burned his very soul. Well, whatever he has left of it. Hi mind wandered of to Sammy who was hunched in the back corner.

His nose bleeding from the punch which one of the eight demons landed on him in surprise. And that same demon was now approaching. But before Dean even decided he should react, the demon was thrown away and smashed against the wall. It wasn't the first time Dean witnesses the power and ability of an supernatural creature, but this was beyond it. Sariel just shot out a hand not even looking behind her and demon just stood there plastered to the wall.

Which for the first time made Dean aware of the fact that Sam, Sammy, was hunched in the corner. Almost in pain. But not from the beaten nose. No. It were the words. The words that spilled from between holy warrior's lips and into the air, making the foul stench of the sulphur rise and threaten to make Dean gag. It wasn't Latin. He was sure of that. Mostly because he knew Latin. This was a long forgotten language. He could bet that it wasn't spoken on the Earth for nearly two thousand years.

Because it was Angel Talk. The sacred language of angels. And even though Dean didn't know it, he knew that Sariel was calling forth the very forces of Heaven to damn this demons back to the pit. Dean's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Sariel marched across the dusty room and toward the demon on the wall. She marched in well measured steps and as she moved the air seemed to come alive with her presence. Not hers, but Heaven's. Its own warrior was cleansing the room from filth.

Dean moved also, like he was given the permission now. His hands reached out to Sam as he trembled. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears as the pain grew. Dean would have yelled at Sariel to stop with the chanting, but he didn't. Because he had to know. He just had to know that if it had the effect on the demons, why it had the effect on his baby brother? His train fo thought was abruptly interrupted. Power shot out from his left and the demon was gone. Along with half of the wall. leaving a pitiful hall where the demon once was.

Dean would have said something smartass like 'Angels and collateral damage' or 'You feather people have no sense for decoration', but he kept his mouth shut. Why? Because at this very moment, Dean Winchester was afraid. Afraid of what might happen if she turns around and sees Sam like this. And smites him on the spot. Dean blinked the fear away, trying to not to clung so hard on Sam's arm. His eyes glued to the shaking man in his arms and he cursed his existence once again.

"Do not be afraid." The voice suddenly flew across the room in a gentle whisper, so very different from the thunder that just happened before his own eyes. "I told you that I shall not harm your brother. I keep my word."

Dean breather out and looked up, seeing gentle light blue eyes staring at him. He was little thrown back at the sudden change from the Heaven's warrior to the compassionate creature who was here to help. He blinked and nodded his head as she approached and helped him get Sam on his feet.

His eyes, Sam's eyes couldn't even look at her. He just whimpered as his skin became slick from the pain and sweat and let them both pull him up. Dean saw how he was reluctant to touch the angel next to him. He must have felt tainted. Well, who wouldn't with demon blood cursing through your veins? Dean didn't feel all that clean after what he did in Hell, either. Yet, it seemed that Sariel had no trouble with touching two tainted sinners.

"You are not as tainted as you think." She offered a smile and Dean could cut his own hand if that smile wasn't the most beautiful thing he ever saw in his life.

It just beamed with holiness and compassion toward both of them that it made his legs buckle a bit. This was what angels should be. Not destroyers like the one he witnessed just a minute ago. But it was probably the same with them. Angels had many sides. He only now realised that he even forgot to snap back for all the mind reading thing. He just held Sam close to him and stared. Then he snapped out of it and huffed.

"So nothing? This isn't the place?" he asked as he felt Sam right himself up and wipes his bloody nose.

"This is the place, but he is not here anymore. He was, though." She looked around almost solemnly.  
Like she expected to catch a glance in the air of her brother. Dean felt a twinge of regret for her. This must be hard for her. And Dean would have to go and get a CT scan because he is seriously turning into a chic nowadays with all the compassion and whiny thoughts. He looked at Sam and made sure that he was standing before he moved.

The air twitched up again as Sariel whipped her head in the direction behind her. Somebody was there. A dark figure standing in the corner. Then whoever it was, went flying toward the air and toward them as Sariel let out a slight growl. A dark crop of long hair waved through the air as Dean heard a familiar shriek of surprise.

"Ruby!!" Dean thundered. "Get lost you demon bitch!!"

Sariel slammed her into the wall opposite from them and went to chant when Sam grabbed her arm in panic. Well, not afraid anymore of touching the angel, aren't you Sammy? Dean thought and growled at him. Sure, Ruby was helpful now and then, but the demon bitch was a bad influence on his brother and Sariel could just smite her ass right now.

"NO!!! Please no!!" Ruby shrieked as Sariel stood there, watching Sam's hand.

"You wish to beg pardon for this damned soul?" She asked in icy tone and Dean could swear the temperature in the room dropped below zero.

Dean couldn't help, but sense a deeper meaning in Sariel's words as she gazed up at Sam. Her blue eyes just boring into him and waiting. Patiently.

"She can help. She has sources. She can help us find him." Sam pleaded and yes. Dean was now sure. There was something else indeed.

His face frowned and he could feel a prickle of power at the back of his neck. Then Sariel's eyes were upon him. Sam was pleading him with his puppy eyes, reminding him just how much he missed them. But it wasn't the same. He was pleading for a demon, not the extra cookie when they were kids and left home while dad killed the dark monsters. Dean's heart ached at how much it was all different now. Almost wishing one of this feathered creatures could fly him back and make it all good again.

"Very well." Sariel nodded and made Ruby slam into the ground with a sick thump.

Dean just moved away from Sam and looked at Sariel, waiting for the instructions. His eyes then fell at Ruby and her dramatic dust of her jeans, muttering curses softly. Then her eyes gazed up and her nature flashed right before Dean's eyes. Obsidian eyes stared at them in fear as they landed on the intimidating figure of the angel of the Lord. Ruby backed away as if she was burned and Dean suspected she just might have been.

"Who is she?" Ruby asked in a broken voice and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I am Sariel, angel of the Lord." She spoke calmly, not fazed with being in the presence of a demon.

"Why are you so familiar to me?" Ruby asked again and now both Sam and Dean were staring in wonder.

"Because I was in Hell once while you were there." Sariel spoke and Dean and Sam almost dropped their jaws to the ground. "I had a demon to take care of."

She said it like it was nothing. Barging in and out of Hell. Was it really that easy? Dean figured Castiel was powerful and all, but he almost got sent to High Above by Alastair so he couldn't be sent to hell all by himself. Right?

"Of course Castiel did not went to Hell alone. That is no place for us. There was an entire army of us down there ordered to clear a path for him to bring you safe and sound out of there. It took us quite a while. But we did reach you." Sariel spoke offhandedly and Dean stared in awe.

What? They raided Hell to get to him? Sure, he didn't expect for Castiel just to walk in and 'grip him tight and raise him from Perdition', but damn it. He didn't expect a full blown fight for his soul.

"Why?" He asked, hating the tatter in his voice, making him weak. "Why me? Why would you go for all this trouble to get to me."

Sariel's head slowly moved toward him and bright eyes shone at him. She raised an eyebrow at him and spoke with the most normal voice he ever heard.

"Because you do not belong in Hell."

* * *

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Castiel felt it stronger now. The presence. It filled his nose and made his skin tingle. The slightly fading smell of home. He wondered why he would feel like this. Now that is. Alastair looked at him with annoyed eyes and stabbed his shoulder. Castiel just closed his eyes at the assault on the vessel and dozed down the pain, making Alastair even more annoyed.

"You rotten…" He went to scream at the angel when a dagger flew from Castiel's shoulder right into Alastair's chest.

The demon yelped as it buried deep and Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. Alastair must be aware of the fact that the traps put angels out of the range of the Heavenly Host, but not from their own Grace. Castiel may be tainted with his new found humanity and emotions, but his faith in his Father was still strong. He serves God and that is final.

A burst of laugh erupted from behind him and Belial slid over to the chained angel, licking her lips. Her hand whipped out and petted angel on the hand. Castiel tried to move his head, but she clamped her fist in his hair and pulled.

"I like you. You are feisty little one." She purred at his ear and licked his earlobe.

Castiel remained silent as he gazed at Alastair pulling out the dagger. The demon glared at him and went to stab him again when Belial grabbed his hand and took the dagger away.

"No, Al… You are not playing this the right way." She grinned and raised the sleeve of her shirt.

She ran the dagger across her skin of her forearm as it started bleeding. She smeared the dagger with her blood and moved the dagger in front of Castiel's eyes.

"Are you aware of the effect the blood of a fallen has on your pure kin?" She asked as she moved the dagger closer toward his chest.

Castiel watched her, not entirely sure what she meant by that. Would the tainted blood had any effect on his vessel? It was a bit stretched to think that, but he figured he would found out sure by the way that dagger approached his chest.

Belial only sliced a short line beneath his collarbone and at first, it was only dull pain, but as the blood reached his open wound, it started sizzling. Smoke rose from the wound and it felt like it was being burned with hot iron. Castiel greeted his teeth, remained silent and took the pain.

"Oh, yeah… Now there, Cas… You are still so strong and brave. So…" She nuzzled his jaw as he tried to get away. "Willing to sacrifice yourself. I will enjoy breaking you."

Belial moved away as she stabbed the angel in his chest, making his eyes grew wide as wave after wave of pain surged through him. He didn't even let out a sound, but he screamed inside. His own angelic nature was being under the attack from the tainted blood and he closed his eyes, sending a silent prayer to whoever listened.

* * *

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean stared ahead of him. Not wanting to talk. Not wanting to do pretty much anything than crawl into his bed and sleep for three years. But he couldn't afford even a night of rest. Just after Sariel dropped that bomb of him not belonging in Hell and he went to complain, she whipped her head around and whimpered a little.

"What? What's wrong?" Dean moved toward as he saw that her eyes widened in slight fear and then turn to fury.

"They are torturing him." She proclaimed in that eerie, intimidating voice.

"How can you…?" Sam joined too as his eyes flew across the agitated angel.

"I can feel my brother!" She spoke to Sam and shook her head. "This is not good."

"Why? You can feel him. You can find him. So let's go and get him back. Smite the sons of bitches!" Dean yelled suddenly as he saw that Sariel had no intention of flying to the rescue.

"You do not understand, Dean." She sighed, sounding like she was about to explain why the sky is blue to a four-year-old. "If I am able to feel him, it means that they are waiting for us to storm in and rescue Castiel."

"Well, duh…" Dean growled. "The whole blast them away wont be an issue for you!" He waved his hand toward the pile of dead hosts of the demons lying on the ground.

He still had to yell at her for all the unnecessary casualties. Dean knew demons rode the humans to the point of death nowadays, but still. If she was that powerful, at least try to save the human before they die.

Sariel was suddenly staring at him and went to say something when Ruby spoke from behind him. Her very presence reminded Dean of how deep they are in this shit.

"She is right. They are making a trap for us."

Sam's eyes looked at her and Dean felt like smacking him upside the head. Because he had that look of trust in his eyes when he looked at her. Never good, Sammy, to trust a demon.

"We cannot just barge in if we expect to save him." Sariel added and moved away.

Her steps carried her toward the door when Dean suddenly stormed after her, just to return and grab Sam by his sleeve to follow.

"So what then? Got any plans, holy feathers?" Dean almost dragged him with him as the man obviously tried to ask if Ruby would join.

Sariel stopped in her tracks and shook her head. Dean stared at the back of her head, now fully aware that she pretty much reads all of his thoughts, he might as well annoy her until she stops.

"We are getting reinforcement." She spoke calmly. "And then we shall as you put it 'blast them away'."

A faint sound of wings filled the air as three more people joined them and he blinked.

"Oh shit." Dean blurted out as he grabbed Sam with more strength.

**

* * *

A/N;;** AND??! I am dying to hear what you think of the update. Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I couldn't resist. You know me, evil and all.  
The more you review, the faster I update. It's a drug for the creative mind!!


	4. WINGS OF FORTUNE

A/N;; Oh, so many lovely reviews!! Thank you so much. And all those story alerts… Squee!! Totally happy!!!

A minor spoiler for 4.17 episode.

**Chapter FOUR- Wings of fortune**

* * *

There they were. God's little Power Rangers. And the only thing Dean could think of was to grab Sam and drag him out of here. What if they…? No, Dean couldn't even think of these creatures harming his brother. His eyes went wide as he watched the four angels stand before them with that distant, restricted faces.

"This is the garrison I am in charge of. Meet Zachariah…" She waved toward the older man who looked like some cooperative boss and who just nodded at him, calmly and detached.

"This is Raphael." The red haired angel with the eyes the colour of emerald and as sparkly as the gem acknowledge them with a nod of her head, making her face seem less stern, but still stern.

Raphael? As in the Raphael? Dean gapped. How many archangels are walking around? Probably most of them because this is the Apocalypse. And you know, help is wanted.

"This would be Metatron." Dark haired man who looked more like a rockstar than an angel of the freaking Lord smiled at him and waved his hand, which surprised Dean.

Smiling angels? They were right. The Apocalypse is approaching. Dean shook his head at his own thoughts and nodded. The last angel looked so pretty. He was a man, but Dean couldn't explain why he seemed so pretty. It was not like Dean looked at man like that, but this was one pretty man. But Dean doubted this was all the man could do.

"This is Jophiel." The man smiled broadly at Dean and he had to resist to smile back.

Okay, weird shit. They were all weird. Like they could be anything else, but weird. They all looked tensed and radiated power. Well, they should at least.

"So what now? We move or sit on our asses and count the stars?" Dean bit out.

Such a stupid thing because, well archangels and warriors of the God and yeah. Dean still managed to glare. Even more when Raphael slightly moved forward. Toward him and Sam. Sam! Dean stood in front of him, shielding him and looking the woman straight in her eyes. She looked like a control freak housewife. The tight outfit and the perfectly applied makeup with the perfect pony tale and that smug, 'I'm better than thou' stare.

He could feel Sam pulling at his shoulder and he knew his brother wanted to get him out of the line of fire. Dean told him the incident when Castiel said that if he didn't show respect, he would drag him back. That scared Sam and Dean regretted ever telling him. But he did. And now Sam was scared shitless when Dean mouthed off at angels. Even one a dick as Uriel is.

But Dean was afraid what this angels would do to Sam. He trusted Castiel because he had the courtesy to warn Dean to do something about it and Sariel gave her word. But Uriel and the rest? This mighty angels and arcs in front of him? Not trusting those.

"I shall not harm your brother. That are not the orders." Raphael spoke in the calm and even voice, her eyes looking back at Dean with cold resolution.

Though her face showed no emotions or expressions, she did summoned a sense of urgency to the lines around her lips, drawing them in a thin line which showed worry. Her eyes sparkled with could only be called divine compassion as her eyes glazed over Sam.

"May I?" She asked raising her hand.

Her fingers touched Sam's forehead before any of them had anything to say. But instead of ending up on the floor, Sam was filled with warmness and pain free feelings as his nose stopped bleeding. The bruise that was staring to form, started to fade until it was completely gone. Dean stared in awe with his mouth slightly open. Sam was staring at the woman before him as she nodded and moved away.

"Thank you." Sam said with a broken voice and Raphael just nodded.

Weird. Too damn weird. But Dean had to focus. His eyes flew to Sam and he watched how Sam was touching his nose as if he grew a new one. Dean still gaped. Which wasn't all that graceful, but he managed to return his focus on the angels with one glance to his brother first.

"Stop touching it, you big girl." Dean snapped at him with a big smile.

But the angels. They were just ignoring Dean. What else is new? So Dean decided to give them some attention as the four angels gazed at them.

"Now that that is done, we need to go. Have you located Castiel?" Metatron suddenly spoke with rusty voice as his posture tensed and he looked annoyed.

It was harder to accomplish as the vessel had a distinct rockstar personality going on. And than bandana in his messy black hair was just funny. It reminded Dean of a pirate.

"Yes, I have. But it is a trap." Sariel spoke with a slight frown. Metatron nodded at her and waved his hand.

"Alright. Nothing we have not faced before. We will just form another strategy. Jophiel, how are we standing with the seals?"

"Twenty three to go. Lilith has been busy. Or somebody is helping her." The pretty angel spoke with a satin voice and a frown on his face.

"I cannot think of any demon willingly helping her. Lilith is very much hated in the circles." Raphael offered and moved to stand next to Sariel. "The last legion on the East fell, but she managed to break the twenty fourth one. It raised a new demon. Possibly Belial."

Sariel shook her head in annoyance and Dean felt offended. His eyes moved toward Sam's, glaring at him. They were talking like they weren't even here with them. And when have they managed to break so many seals?? They were at number twenty three. A sense of dread came over him and he looked back at the angels.

"If this is the Belial I read about, she is a bad demon. The lore on her is quite intimidating." Sam moved a bit toward Dean and leaned his shoulder against his.

Seeking shelter as he spoke with the angels. And all four of the acknowledged him. That was creepy how they all moved their heads simultaneously. Dean looked at Sam. Trust him to have the demon list memorized.

"You do not even know, boy." Metatron spoke with a shake of his hand. "Belial once belonged to our kin. She fell for Lucifer and now wants him back. She holds a big grudge against Sariel over here."

Sariel gave the Metatron a stare of her own. Metatron rolled his shoulders a bit as Sariel stared at the back of his head, no doubt telling him to shut the hell up. He looked tensed and almost annoyed.

"He might as well know, Sariel." Metatron spoke with teasing in his voice. "The human was complaining about us not telling him anything so we might as well share."

Dean figured it was a reason why they kidnapped Castiel. It was just so obvious. But he wasn't sure whether it was Castiel's connection to them, Winchesters- the bane of the existence of every demon, or his connection to the angels, namely his sister.

"What did you do to her, Sariel?" Sam asked with respect in his voice. Not wanting to be noisy, but he was failing at it.

"I judged her when she rebelled." Sariel spoke with a faint dislike to her voice. "I ripped her Grace away and destroyed it."

Dean and Sam equally gaped. So that was how it went down when the first battle started. Dean nodded at her and looked at the fearsome four. All looking like the freaks fallen out of a comic book.

"I take it you have a plan." Dean said.

**

* * *

SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Castiel watched as Belial walked around him. Probably bored from the fact that he wasn't in pain as much as she wanted him to be. Millenniums of being in the battle fields made you resistant to pain. You learned how to cope with it and push it back into your mind and just move forward. But that was until you crashed from the exhaustions. And he could swear that Belial was waiting for that.

"You are a stubborn little one." She spoke suddenly making Castiel raise his head to look at her.

"How is old Daddy doing anyway?" She gave him a crooked smile. "Oh, yes. You have never been in his almighty presence. What is wrong? You not worthy enough?"

Belial slid of the chair she had been sitting and glided over to him. Moving like she was a predator. Toward him. His vessel tensed as half of the injuries were slowly healing. His Grace was still powerful enough to withhold the attacks. But he was worried how long it will take. And that familiar sense was prickling at the back of his neck. Like she was here. Somewhere far in the echo of time. Castiel let out a sigh as Belial approached with the knife.

"Not worthy as you dear sister is?" She crooked a smile. Probably thinking that he might get insulted by this.

He never held a grudge for the fact that Sariel stood in the presence of their Father and he never did even though he was her brother. Their Father made a connection between them which was disturbed by that knowledge, but Sariel never looked down at him. Which will not be changed by this filthy demon.

"You will never get Sam to do your bidding. He has Dean on his side and he will never go back to that." Belial added as she ran the knife across his collarbone, but just touching, not breaking the skin.

"Oh, let me thank you for that. For taking away my dear pet. I thought we had a nice contract about you winged fairies never coming on our grounds. Daddy dearest made it himself. So your shiny feathers never gets messed up." Belial got angry and made a slice with her knife, but Castiel kept his silence for the… He lost track how many times she played with that knife today.

"You have broken the contract first. We have warned you not to break any seals. This will not end good. Lucifer is too arrogant and has a too big ego to allow you all live. He will just destroy both worlds and when he surges at Heaven, we will destroy him." Castiel spat back at her, getting rather annoyed with her presence.

It wasn't just the sulphur in the air or the smell of the human blood, slowly dripping away from his vessel. It was the foul presence of once great angel turned into a mindless servant to a fake ruler. His eyes narrowed at her as she glared back at him.

"He is a better ruler than your measly god will ever be!!" Belial shrieked and Castiel let out a laughter, the blues of his eyes flashing in defiance.

"Who are you trying to convince?" He asked calmly, through a small smile. "Me? Or yourself?"

That was what pushed all Belial's buttons which should made Castiel scared as to what she will do to the vessel. Her eyes flashed red as she cursed at him in the forgotten language and stabbed him right in the heart. Making his eyes widen and tears roll up. He tried to move away. His vessel was shrieking in pain and he tried to stop it. But if he used his energy for that, the protection of his true self would be lowered and Belial could really harm him.

"Not so brave anymore…" Belial hissed moving in his personal space.

Moving her eyes and licking the blood of his jaw, biting hard at it as she rammed the dagger deeper and twisted. He knew he was shaking now. Quivering and holding on too tight. He could leave. Leave this body to the demon, but than it would mean loosing his vessel and letting the vessel of the devout man being destroyed. By Belial. And that was unacceptable. This body was a gift. A sacrifice. And he will not abandon it.

"Say my… regards…" He whizzed out as the dagger ran in his lungs and caught of his breath.

The air in his throat became thicker and harder to inhale. He was too tightly bonded with his vessel. But if he lets go for even an inch, it will be lost. But even as pain and sorrow came over him, a feeling of hope raise in the back of his neck.

Thunder sounded high up above them as the skies suddenly opened and light bathed them. Belial jerked away from him, leaving the dagger in his blood soaked chest. The room started to shake as the windows broke. Unfortunately, Belial was resistant to half of the power the angels had. So the light wasn't hunting her too much. Castiel could see her squint. But it meant everything for him.

"To Sariel." Castiel finished his sentence as he finally felt it broken around him.

Heaven's greatest wrath coming upon one demon. Then another as Alastair crawled out whatever hole he was in. He was gaping around in fear, wanting to leave, but Belial stopped him.

"What, Al?" She yelled as she moved toward him. "Afraid of some light? You should have gotten a better sun tanning lotion."

Belial laughed as a psychopath and Castiel shook his head. But just then, the light went away and two persons stood in the doorway.

"No!" Castiel whimpered as he gazed upon Sam and Dean.

They finally noticed him and he could see terror and shock in the eyes. The image wasn't all that pretty he figured. But on the inside he wasn't half as bad. He wanted to yell, to scream for them to walk away as he felt the air shift. The seal. This was a seal. His eyes widened in new found feeling of terror as he tried to yell, but the dagger was too deep and he was constricted by it. The demon blood on it eating into his flesh like acid.

"You crazy bitch!!!" Dean hollered first, his march strong and confidant. "What have you done to him?!"

Castiel has faced Dean being angry. Felt it on his own flesh as Dean yelled and he could feel the anger he aimed at him. But it wasn't as near as intimidating as this was. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he moved toward Belial.

"Not the one I wanna fight." Belial just threw Dean away. "Al, deal with your pupil. Teach him respect."

Dean flew across the room and then Sam sped into action. His hand raising toward Belial as he started his ritual. Castiel's insides made a powerful twist as the seal started breaking beneath his legs. Which one was this? He tried hard to remember, but only Jophiel knew about all of them. His sense went wild as Alastair zeroed on Dean. His shackled rattled as he tried to break free, but the dagger was poisonous.

"Sam…" He was breathing hard as pain embraced him hard and fast. "Sam… Please!"

But it was a hopeless whimper. And he was starting to loose conscience. The vessel was loosing the battle. Then he tried a different approach to the problem. Belial laughed as Sam used his abilities and Alastair grabbed Dean around his neck while he tried to break free, casting a fearful look at Castiel.

"Dean…" He whimpered as tears ran in his eyes.

Then suddenly somebody was shrieking. A loud and lost shriek. Castiel looked as Alastair, along with his vessel turned into ash. Behind him stood an invisible figure with wings and made of light. Then she was given form of a dark haired girl. He knew it was Sariel. He could recognise his sister in any human form. He felt his soul weep with relief as Dean was pulled up from the floor and thrown toward another angel.

An angel moved and Castiel recognised him faintly as Zachariah. The silver haired angel swooped around and tried to throw Belial away from Sam, but the boy just wasn't backing away.

"I have you…" A silent whisper at his ear and a palm to his forehead warned him that Raphael stood behind him and she was here to bring him away.

He tried to move. He tried to complain that this was a trap and that he needed to help them. But Raphael just gripped him tightly. He could see golden wings in his vision as they enveloped him. Even though he felt serene and at home in the arms of an archangel, he wanted out and help. He could just feel something bad happening.

"No worries, little brother. We know." Another gently whisper at his ear and darkness found him. Not giving him proper time to process just how much they know.

**

* * *

A/N;; **You like?? Seemed fitting to stop here. One more part to go. And then we'll see. I do have something wicked in mind. Quite an ending.

I thought of giving you the names of the celebs I had in my head while I was writing about the angels. Zachariah is from the 4.17 episode. For Raphael I had Marcia Cross in my head. Sariel would be Amy Lee. Metatron is Keith Richards. Damn it. I couldn't help myself. ;) And for Jophiel, since he is the angel of beauty would be Simon Baker with his big blue eyes and golden locks.

Thanks for reading and do leave me something. Will be very grateful.


	5. BROKEN STRINGS

**A/N;;** So many reviews. Oh my. Thank you so much for taking your time to read it and review it. You people ROCK!!!

And yeah. If you think Dean was badass in the last chapter, you find more here!!

**

* * *

Part FIVE- Broken strings**

It was a raged tangle of wings, power and fire. The way the angels moved like golden and dark shadows, taking apart each demon as they cleared the path for Sam and him. Dean had to wonder how come they were loosing the war if they were this efficient. They were powerful and mind-blowing and Sam and Dean could only fight the wish to stay and watch as they destroyed the tainted and evil. Destroying those who dared to touch one of theirs. To cause this whole mess with the seals and Lucifer.

Dean moved with acute precision of a hunter as Metatron killed the demon who jumped at him. The demon couldn't even come in the same space with Dean the way Metatron moved fast and efficient. A sudden wind hit Dean's face as the demon was turned into dust and a golden light of what must be feathers and sparks exploded in Dean's vision, making him shut his eyes. Move on, boy. Your path is cleared. Beautiful voice echoed in his head as wings flapped one more time and Dean opened his eyes to empty space before him. The great pirate/angel was nowhere to be seen.

The battle sounded out behind him as Sam joined his side, his face full of wonder and absolute shock. Dean had no doubt that his brother was taken aback at the sight of angels and the destruction as much as he was. Dean once doubted Castiel was an angel. Because what would an angel doing coming to him and asking him for help in fighting the Apocalypse. But Dean had no more doubts. This angels were the angels. Even though they weren't the fluffy, harf playing ones. This were creatures of Light who shared beauty and death and power.

"Sariel says straight ahead." Sam spoke, making his voice sound serious and professional, but the breathless awe was there.

Dean's head snapped back toward the scene behind them as a demon flew through a window and Jophiel followed. The angel of beauty had the most intimidating look on his face Dean has ever witnessed. The demon was dust the moment the angel reached him. Sam and Dean stared as Light shone around the angel and then he raised his eyes toward them and nodded urgently.

"Move fast. We are right behind!" The voice rang across the room and it only took Sam and Dean about two seconds to move.

Dean held the Ruby's knife tight in his grip and he could only send a small prayer to God above (or whoever isn't too busy with fighting to listen) so Sammy wouldn't use that weird powers he had. Castiel warned. Uriel warned and threatened. He could only imagine what would the Angelic Five do if they catch him doing it.

They found themselves in a big room where one female stood and a fallen figure hang from the ceiling by the chained limbs. Dean's heart stopped. He could hear Sam's sharp intake of breath at the image of an angel, his angel, broken like this. The image made Dean just stare without moving. His hand gripped the knife with more strength as anger filled him. He assessed just how broken his angel was. If they have reached him in time at all. But he would heal, right? He survived far worst in his time. Ruby's knife, bullets. Right?

His angel hang low from the ceiling, the chains digging into his wrists and making them bleed. His chest was almost ripped open and a dagger was standing out. The blood around it, in direct opposition to the pale skin of his chest and limbs. Dean narrowed his eyes as he glared at the red eyed demon. Rage filled his blood and he could hear his own heart pumping in his ears. But it wasn't going fast. It was strong and slow. The way a hunter's heart thumps in the midst of a battle.

His eyes slowly connected with Castiel's and his face looked stoic as ever. But his eyes. Oh, his ever blue eyes. Dean stared in shock as those eyes shone with worry aimed at him. Dean almost laughed. Here he was, tortured by this demon filth and he was showing worry toward the hunter. But he didn't laugh. Because the next moment Castiel's face contorted in a vision of pain and Dean's heart most definitely broke. Shattered in million pieces as the angel suffered.

So did his non moving stance as he marched at the demon in question. Forgetting that, yes this was a demon and sure he was a human, but this was beyond races at the moment. He just wanted to squeeze the life out of her and make her suffer for what she did to his angel.

"You crazy bitch!!!" Dean yelled, hearing his voice gaining that growl. "What have you done to him?!"

He would never forgive himself if Castiel's injuries were beyond fixing. But he figure the angels thought of that too so Sariel brought Raphael with her. The specialists were her to fix him, so Dean doesn't have to worry too much. He can put his entire focus on choking the demon. But apparently, the demons always played dirty and holy hell, this one was even sneakier as he saw Alastair marching out and squinting at the angel light.

"Not the one I wanna fight." He was thrown away like a little leaf. "Al, deal with your pupil. Teach him respect."

He slammed onto the ground, landing in something wet and sticky. He saw Alastair coming near. But he was frozen on the ground. Even though he was still angry, fear started creeping. Dean knew he would have to find a way to let his anger rule again and move his ass. He managed to do this once before. When Alastair was hell bent on either sending Castiel back to Heaven's or destroy him. He reacted then and smashed his head with the iron tire because Alastair was choking his angel and it was his fault. He and Sam came up with the whole get them together thing, but he never expected that the one who saved him from Hell would be in danger.

Dean's eyes raised as Alastair grabbed his throat and pulled him up. Fear overcame him and his eyes snapped toward Castiel. Feeling like he failed again. At guarding Sam from the evil, at rescuing Castiel and at fighting of what Alastair did to him. Weak, he was pathetically weak. Then, just then he saw Castiel's eyes as they brimmed with tears. So much pain and sorrow and for a moment he thought that he shared a feeling with Castiel. A sense of failure.

Then Dean decided that letting go wasn't an option. Not when one angel wept for him. not when that same angel marched into Hell and got his ass out. Not when the others fought fist and wings to help them. His fists closed around Alastair's as he growled even though he had no air left.

"No… more!" He wheezed out as the demon stared at him with a crooked smile. His vision swam before him as darkness enveloped him, but there was a faint thug at the back of his neck.

A silent whisper calling out to him as Light suddenly exploded. The whisper turned into his own name screaming in his head, making his ears thunder a bit. Making the darkness fade in fear as Alastair's grip disappeared. The demon turned into ash before him as Dean flopped down on his knees. Slamming his palms into the sticky ground and breathing in a mouth full of air. He must be hallucinating from the air loss because there was no way he just saw golden wings without his eyes burning out of his skull. But there they were. Golden and feather like. Magnificent and intimidating. Then they disappeared and the light was gone, just to be replaced with a sudden fear.

A sense of dread came over him and his instincts kicked in. He looked up to see Sam. Sam holding out his hand. Sam having that stern and concentrated look on his face. Sam not being his Sammy anymore. He cried out no. At least he thought he did. His throat hurt from the burning hands, but he was pulled up and thrown into the arms of another angel. His eyes barely managed to catch a glimpse of black hair and piercing blue eyes as she marched away. His head turned around and realised that it was Jophiel who held him.

"Let me go and stop Sam." Dean wheezed out. He wasn't sure how the angel would stop him, but he needed to be stopped.

Something was flashing strong warnings in the back of his mind as the ground shook lightly. Something was terribly wrong and shit will happen. His eyes pleaded with Jophiel who looked around and dread came over his face. Jophiel's lips formed a silent whisper as he let Dean go, leaving him to kneel in the stickiest floor he has ever seen.

The seal. It was what Jophiel mouthed. Dean's heart constricted as Zachariah all but flew across the room and went to grab Belial. But it was futile as Belial was a strong demon and she threw him away. And it seemed as Sam had her pinned. But it was strange. She wasn't fighting.

"Sam stop!" Jophiel hollered and Dean felt wind behind him.

He looked at the chains as they hang empty. Castiel was safe and the fight will soon be over. Dean looked at the sticky floor beneath him. It was a red liquid that was soaked into the wooden ground. His eyes blinked. There were so much blood that the wood couldn't take it all in. It was his blood. Castiel's. The vessel's blood technically, but Castiel's essence. And Dean felt his insides rumble at the thought of so much blood. It was on his hands. He tried to wiped it of, but it wasn't coming of.

"NO!!!" Somebody shrieked in terror and Dean's head snapped up.

The beauty angel was lying on the floor staring up at Sam in shock. The others watched the broken corpse in the middle of the room. What was once Belial, not it was a broken and empty shell. But nothing could ever prepare Dean for what he was about to witness. How the things connected in his mind. Blood ticked down Sam's chin from his nose as his lips formed into a satisfied smile at the sight of the dead demon. Dean's fears revealed around his mind as his father's words echoed in his mind.

The eerie power his brother emitted made all the angels take a cautious step back. But before all them could react, smoke rose from where Belial's meat suit lay. Dean blinked as he felt sharp claws at his beck. He turned around and could swear that he heard a dog bark behind him. Terror came over him as a flashback hit him. A flashback of a hell hound coming to get him. His eyes turned toward the others as he tried to yell to do something. The seal was breaking, but the angels were already moving. Giant wings spread from three of them as Metatron charged inside and yelled. But just then Dean realised one thing.

He could see them. He could see _them_. The power that was Metatron and his holy voice, the shocking beauty that was Jophiel. Zachariah with his tight sternness and Sariel with her magnificent power of an archangel. Standing out in the glow of the others, making them all look weak and powerless.

The black smoke rose and entered the body, making it raise from the floor. Dean felt those claws dig into his flesh and he screamed. From fear, from horror. From the realisation that he is going back. Back to the Pit. Back to the rack. Going through all of that again.

His soul was forcefully removed as the demon rose and set fire to the place. The last thing Dean saw before it all disappear it were Sam's eyes staring at him in shock and fear and Sariel moving toward him in speed he never saw before. But he knew she would be too late.

**

* * *

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Castiel came to consciousness. At least he thought he was. Everything was dark and it seemed as if he couldn't move. But then he opened his eyes and he noticed his nose was stuck in something warm. He breathed against what must be a pillow and blinked again. Never ever has he been rendered unconscious. What happened?

As he tried to move, he noticed he was lying on a bed. On his front, his face buried in the pillow. He moved his arms, but a warm hand came over his head and pushed him down.

"Lay still. You are still injured." The familiar voice whispered from his left and he turned his head to look.

Even though he haven't seen her in the human form, he knew this was Raphael. Healing the wounds of his vessel as well as the wounds that were put on his angelic nature with the demon taint. He blinked at the red haired angel as she concentrated on the open wound on the left side of his chest. Her eyes beamed with concentration and sternness.

"How is he?" Sariel came into the view and Castiel watched her move and stand behind Raphael.

Her vessel was a dark haired girl with almost transparent blue eyes. She emanated power even as her true self was confined in the cage of the human flesh. Castiel blinked and raised his head a bit to look at her better.

"Ask him yourself." Raphael just nodded toward Castiel who looked up and met Sariel's gaze.

"I feel fine." He spoke and Sariel raised an eyebrow. "They have not done much damage."

"I would not call this 'not much damage'. You were lucky!" now Raphael raised her eyebrow and gave him a pointed look.

Castiel just decided to nod and let them have this one. He felt too tired for fighting them on the matter. His eyes flew across Sariel's face who took a small look at something away from him. His head slowly turned toward his right and he saw a figure laying on the bed next to his. It was Dean. Unconscious Dean. Who looked like he was on his death bed the way his pale cheeks glistened in the faint light. His mouth were slightly opened as he mumbled sounds.

"What happened?" Castiel tried to raise himself, but both pain and Raphael stopped him.

"Lay still!" Raphael commanded, but he didn't listen.

Why was she taking care of him when she should be taking care of Dean? A sudden flare of panic shot through him and he thought that something really bad has happened. The seal. What was the seal. Was it broken?

"We cannot help him!" Sariel moved to grab his shoulders and push him back down on the bed.

"What happen…?" Castiel groaned as Sariel push him into the mattress and his head ended in the pillow.

"You alright? I apologise, but stop with the moving and let Raphael work!" Sariel gasped and pulled him back up and petted his head.

Castiel nodded. Though she was far from being gentle with him, it wasn't everyday that he had his sister at his side. With his mission to keep Dean alive and her to govern the armies of Heaven, they rarely see each other. Her warm hand remained on his head as she made soothing circles in his hair. He should feel patronized, but it felt too soothing in opposition to the pain he experienced past couple of days so he didn't really care.

"Sam destroyed the demon… And it was a seal. So the seal was broken, but…" Sariel's gaze flew away from his and he knew she was looking at Dean. "Something went terribly wrong."  
Castiel's eyes widened as he watched the human he saved from Hell tremble on the bed. In agony. The faint scent of sulphur was in the air and he didn't understand where it came from. His eyes then widened even more. A sudden realisation crept on him. They took him again.

"It was Mephistopheles' seal. Belial rose him with the help from Belial. But it wasn't an easy task to accomplish. As somebody needed to replace his spot in Hell. That was meant to be you, Castiel, but they took Dean instead. Your blood was the trigger and he was covered in it." Raphael's gaze hardened.

A flash of memorised filled his head as he remembered Dean marching toward Belial just to be discarded and put in Alastair's care again. He remembered how angry and wrath like Dean's face was and how it later on changed from fury to sadness and fear. Dean. Dean was in Hell. After so many years of trying to get him out of there, he was back. And it made Castiel burn with anger and frustration.

Then the doors smashed open. It was like thunder hit the room and both angels next to Castiel tensed and glared at the angry human. It was Sam. Panting and almost glaring at the angels. Next to him stood Bobby Singer. Castiel remembered him from the brief visit. Bobby's eyes met his even as Sam's were blazing. Bobby looked sad and annoyed and Castiel could relate.

"Bring him back!" Sam hollered.

Bobby tried to catch Sam's hand and calm him down from doing more damage, but Sam's jerked away and marched right at the angels. Sariel stood up, her hand leaving Castiel's head and frowned at Sam. Which stopped him in his track.

It reminded Castiel so much of Dean's roar when he marched toward Belial. His insides twitched and he frowned. But before he could do anything, Sam yelled again.

"Bring him back! NOW!" He took few angry steps toward Dean's bed and his tall posture seemed very intimidating.

But neither Raphael or Sariel were budging. Just looking at him in that distant way that showed their extreme sadness about the situation. Castiel frowned again and moved his hand to wrap around Sariel's wrist which was almost too far, but he managed to grab it. He pulled lightly, trying to get her attention. Pleading to be understanding. Pleading to do something. This was Dean Winchester. They have to get him back. God commanded for them to save him from Hell, so why would go give up on him now? Now after all they have been through.

It was as if he could feel Sariel's light. Knowing that that thing he could feel, home and hope, was coming from her. He blinked and watched her move toward him. Lowering herself to her knees. She knew what he was asking. It would be a difficult mission. Getting Dean back. But there were chances on their side. Advantages.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her hand running across his dark hair and he nodded vigorously.

Begging, pleading for the life of Dean Winchester. Knowing Dean never gave up on him so there was no chance for Castiel to give up on him. Sariel nodded while Sam went on another rampage and Raphael raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now how is yelling suppose to help, Samuel? It is not like this is our fault. They took him…" Raphael spoke in calm voice, the voice of an archangel.

"I don't care!! He is in Hell. HELL. Again." Sam yelled while tears spilled from his eyes.

Castiel could only imagine how the boy felt. He knew Sam was responsible. He used his powers and spilled demon's blood when he killed Belial with them, not counting on the fact that she expected it. Breaking the soft veil that was on the seal and letting Mephistopheles loose. Castiel felt his soul weep t the wrongness and unfairness of the situation.

Because for bringing Mephistopheles from Hell, demanded a sacrifice to go to Hell. And once more. Dean Winchester served as that sacrifice. Sariel killed Alastair, but it was pointless. The damage was done and Mephistopheles is walking around free.

"Mephisto will take over the lead from Lilith. He is Lucifer's right hand so she will be out of the equation. And I wont be surprised if he kills her." Raphael spoke as understanding came over them.

"This is all my fault. I have to do something. Please do something. Anything. Kill me if you have to just bring him back. Please…" Sam was shaking with tears and rage and such sadness that the angels just stood staring in awe.

Sariel moved away from Castiel, nodding at him and moving toward Sam. Her steps were measured cautiously, knowing that Sam was a ticking bomb. Even now when he was nothing, but a simple brother in sadness, he still had strong demon blood cursing through his veins. Even more now that he went on with drinking it.

"Please, please, Sariel. Kill me if you have to, but bring him back. I don't care. I don't care. This is all my fault." He was weeping openly now.

But as Sariel approached, his eyes shimmered a slight ebony black glow. But it was so fast that Castiel thought he was imagining things. As he looked at Sariel, he noticed her stopping and tensing before Sam. So it was true. Sam was slowly turning.

"I will not do such a thing, Samuel." Sariel said as she lowered herself to Sam's level, watching over his crumpled body on his knees.

He looked so defeated and lost that Castiel would have never guessed that this was the notorious boy with the demon blood. But he was and they had to be careful. Dean was in Hell now and Sam was left open and vulnerable. One wrong move or word could cost them more than they can imagine.

"There will be no more sacrificing and switching one for the other. I thought you learned your lesson the last time?" Sariel spoke again, her voice soothing and calm, but it wasn't helping Sam at all.

But Castiel could see that his eyes shimmered with hurt and sadness, not with hatred directed at Sariel or any of them. Sure he was full of hate and anger at the moment, but that was understandable. They took away his brother again.

"Bring him back. Cas, you did it once, you can do it again." Blue eyes were forced upon his and Castiel shivered at the use of that ridiculous moniker Dean always used.

**

* * *

SNSNSNSNSNSN**

Again. It was happening again. All over again. He was chained to the rack once more. Stripped out of his clothes, his eyes filled with unshed tears. He was back here. Where time stood still or just passed too quickly for you to notice that it was even moving.

His mouth opened as thunder ran above him and his eyes snapped up. Expecting. What? The thunder of the powerful angels raiding Hell. He couldn't recall how it all went down the first time Castiel gripped him tight and rose him.

"Nobody is coming this time boy…" an eerie voice sounded from his left. "Not this time."

Dean gritted his teeth hard. Not true. They were coming. Castiel was brought to safety, Dean just knew. And the moment he gets better, he will come to get him again. Because he told him once when Dean was full of rage and drunk of both liquor and despair that he wasn't letting go. He gripped him and he isn't letting him go. Then he put him to sleep with those two fingers and holy God. He would come.

"How about we make a deal, Dean boy…?" the voice rang again and Dean tried to get away from it.

No. More. Deals. Ever again. With no one!

"Oh come on. You'll love this one."

Dean doubted. He truly doubted that he will like this.

"I'll give you two days before I start the fun to see if your holy savior will come."

Dean stared into the darkness. He sighed. They just left him here. Bounded and not broken yet. Two days passed too quickly and no Light shone upon him. His vision still held the bright flashes of golden wings and he felt sorry for not turning his head to see Castiel's true form while he still could see them.

The two days passed and no rescue team came. Dean almost whimpered. How was time measured here anyway? Four months, forty years. Then two days were lame as about tow minutes up on Earth. They could have given him at least more time.

"No more time, Dean boy." The face was in front of his. The foul stench of rotten meat and evil filling his nose.

Dean closed his eyes against the assault, but then he felt it. the knife digging into his chest and he closed his lips tight. Castiel never even let out a whimper as he was hanging there and Dean would be as strong.

"No screams?"

Dean still held his eyes tightly closed, trying to dislocate himself. Bringing forth the images of bright blues eyes before his closed eyelids. The images of golden wings and power that scorched the demons with utmost precision. Whatever was in front of him, marched slightly back from him as it could clearly read his mind. The images of the glorious archangel must have scared him a bit. Dean could still recall how his mark tingled when she touched it. When she made the connection between him and her and Castiel. A weird triangle. Kinda kinky if you think of it.

The thing above him roared and slammed the knife across the mark making Dean scream his lungs out as the pain surge from deep within him. Like he cut into the very soul of his being. And Light exploded from it as the thing was destroyed. But Dean wasn't coming back. He opened his eyes and he was still there.

Then he opened his mouth to scream once more. Not for Sam this time because he had no strength to think about his brother and where he was headed. This time he screamed for salvation. One name roared through the darkness of the Pit.

"**Castiel**!!!"

**

* * *

A/N;;** OH GOD!!!! I AM SO EVIL!!!!

Let me know what you think. I do not intent to leave Dean in Hell, no worries. I will write a sequel if you like!! I am already starting it, but I do not have a title yet.

Thanks for reading and pweaseee push the little green button!


End file.
